


Ugly Sweaters

by lovevalley45



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer knits. Yes, it is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. It was my first Supernatural fanfic, so... yeah.

It had been a few months since Michael and Lucifer had gotten out of the cage, Adam in tow. They'd moved to the countryside, where the three of them lived in a farmhouse.

Lucifer was knitting. It was surprising to him how fun it was. Since it was getting colder, he decided to knit his brother a sweater, along with one for Adam.

Once he finished Michael's sweater, he went to find him. Michael was reading one of their dad's books. 'A Very Supernatural Christmas', to be exact.

"Brother?" Lucifer asked from the doorway.

"Yes, Lucifer?" Michael answered, closing the book.

"I made you a sweater!" Lucifer exclaimed showing him the sweater. It was lavender with a black snowflake on the front.

"That's... nice," Michael said nervously. He didn't want to tell his brother that he didn't like the sweater.

"I made one for Adam too," Lucifer smiled, taking out another sweater. This one was bright red with a llama on the front.

"It looks nice too," Michael complimented. To be honest, Michael would've preferred that one to the one Lucifer made him.

"Put yours one, Mikey!" Lucifer squealed. He was proud of his work.

"Ok, ok, just... give to me so I can put it on," Michael sighed, grabbing the sweater from Lucifer.

"I'm going to give Adam his!" Lucifer squealed, before running out of the room.

Michael pulled on the sweater. It was very thick, and very warm. The sleeves went past his hands. Soon, Lucifer brought in Adam, who looked very pissed. He was wearing his sweater too.

"I'm going to put mine on too, then we can take a photo," Lucifer told them, before walking out of the room.

"At least you got the better one," Michael told Adam.

"I hate this sweater," Adam pouted, pushing his sleeves up.

"Me too," Michael told him. Lucifer came back in, wearing his own sweater. It was black with a corgi on the front. He held a camera in his hands, and he set it up, before joining Adam and Michael where they sat.

"Say cheese!" Lucifer said.

Adam pouted and crossed his arms, Lucifer grinned, and Michael attempted to smile at the camera as the flash went off.

"Can I take off my sweater now?" Adam whined.

Lucifer ignored him. "This is going on the Christmas card," he grinned.

"And who are we going to be sending Christmas cards to?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.  
\--  
A couple days before Christmas, Sam found an envelope in the library. He opened it to find a picture of Michael, Lucifer, and Adam in awful sweater, with a caption that said 'Merry Christmas to the Winchesters!'


End file.
